


For the First Time

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Infertility, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Dean and Castiel adopt a child together.





	For the First Time

“Dean!  _ Dean! _ ” The sound of the front door slamming shut, followed by Cas’s frantic screams and the thud of his boots against the floor was enough to rouse Dean from his nap on the couch.  He’d fallen asleep shortly after returning home from a hectic shift at the auto shop, his dirty jumpsuit still clinging to his body and probably staining the couch with tire grease.  He glanced at the clock on the DVR as he sat up– almost six o’clock, meaning he had been asleep for over three hours.  Then he looked to the doorway of the living room as Cas came stampeding in, a stack of mail in his hands.

“You sleepin’ in here, babe?” The Alpha asked as he moved closer, a noticeable spring in his step as he came to sit at the foot of the couch.  Dean pulled his legs closer to his torso, making room.

“Was.  What’s with all the yelling?” He mumbled, shuffling into a more upright position and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  It was impossible to miss the way Cas’s entire face lit up, and he thrust the stack of mail in his hands forward.  They landed on Dean’s stomach with a soft plop, and when the Omega looked down at the envelope on top, his entire face lit up with joy.  He scrambled to take the letter in hand, now fully awake, and looked back at Cas excitedly.

“The Agency finally got back to us!  Do you know what it says?” He asked, his pinkie finger already hooked under the flap and tearing the paper to shreds.  Cas shook his head, smiling brightly and leaning closer, so that his head was pillowed on Dean’s chest and he could see the contents of the envelope.

“I wanted to wait to open it with you.  Looks like good news, though,” Cas said, rubbing his hand back and forth over Dean’s thigh.  With trembling fingers the Omega opened up the letter, letting the shredded envelope fall to the floor without a care as he began to read aloud.

“ _ Dear Mr. Winchester-Novak _

_ Thank you for filing an application with us here at  _ Christian Family Services _.  It was our pleasure to read over the application that you and your Omega submitted to us earlier in this year.  After completing a home study with you last month, it is our pleasure to inform you that your application to adopt 16-month-old  _ Claire Everett _  has been approved.  Please call our agency as soon as possible to arrange a date where you and your Omega–”  _

Dean stopped reading suddenly, his throat too tight to continue.  Cas quickly reached out and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, rocking his back and forth and kissing all over his face.

“Don’t cry, Dean.  This is going to be awesome.  You’re going to make such a good daddy,” he whispered the praise against the Omega’s neck, pressing soft kisses all along his skin and holding him tightly.  Dean held him right back, clinging to him desperately as tears streaked down his face.

“I know, I know… I just… It’s been so long,” he hiccupped, eyes crinkling at the corners and face going red.  Cas swooped down to kiss away his tears, stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair and listening as he spoke.  “I’m just so  _ happy _ .”

Cas smiled, pressing a sloppy kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth and collecting him up in his arms.  He hoisted the Omega into his lap, then stood a little less-than gracefully, carrying him from the living room.  Dean’s arms wound around his Alpha’s neck instinctively, and he nuzzled his side, his shirt still grease stained from work.

“Did you have a bath yet?”

“No.  I was so tired from work that I conked out as soon as I got home,” he sighed.  Cas hummed, pressing another kiss to Dean’s temple and turning left down the hallway, towards the bathroom.  He set Dean down only once they had made it inside, pressing a big, wet kiss to his lips as Dean took his place on the counter.  Cas began to fill the tub with warm water, then turned around, grinning widely at Dean and stepping back into his space.

“You know you’re gonna have to take some time off once the baby is here,” he murmured between slow, lazy kisses, his smile only growing wider at his own words.  “Damn,  _ once the baby is here _ .  Can you imagine it, Dean?  We’re gonna have a baby.”

“Believe me,” Dean whispered, voice strained, and he suck out Cas’s hands so that he could twine their fingers together.  “It’s all I’ve been imagining for years.”

Cas’s eyes crinkled at the corners, bright and full of happiness, and it made Dean’s heart sing with joy.  All that Cas had ever wanted was a family; since they had mated six years ago they had been talking about.  They’d started trying to get Dean pregnant after only a year of being mated, and had tried for two full years before they finally gave up hope.  The fertility specialist they had been seeing back then had informed them that Dean had developed polyps in his uterus, most likely attributed to a history of diabetes in his family, and for that reason the chances of him ever getting pregnant or carrying to term were extremely low.  And so, eventually, they had just stopped trying.

So the two of them had watched Dean’s brother Sam grow up and get mated, and within three years his wife had already given him three children.  They watched Cas’s brothers, some of whom he had never even thought would get mated to anyone in the first place, settle down and have children of their own.  All of their friends went on having babies, and there Cas and Dean were, perpetually single and without any children of their own.

Dean had fallen into a terrible depression.  He blamed himself for the fact that he and Cas would never have children, and he refused to even have sex with Cas if it wasn’t for the sole purpose of breeding.  It had nearly destroyed their marriage, and when Cas finally put his foot down and said he wouldn’t try anymore– said that it was destroying Dean and their relationship with each other– the Omega was heartbroken.  Because if he couldn’t give Cas children, then what good was he to him?  Cas would hate him for keeping him from having a family.  He would call their marriage a sham.  He would leave Dean and go find someone else to breed up.

Those were all of Dean’s insecurities talking-- the terrible lies he’d been told while growing up as an Omega with a sexist Alpha father making him feel worthless for being infertile.  Castiel made it his new mission to prove to Dean that it didn’t matter to him; he loved Dean no matter if he could give Cas a thousand children or give him none.  He would always love Dean, to the moon and back.  And once they both felt confident enough that Dean understood that, and discussed making the commitment together to adopt a baby, they had filed the application with the agency and waited.

“I love you,” Cas breathed against his neck, smiling gleefully up at him.  “I’m so glad that Charlie told us about this adoption agency.  I never…,” he trailed off, pressing another kiss to Dean’s lips as he began to unbutton the Omega’s shirt.  “I can’t wait to raise a family with you, baby.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile.  His arms wound around Cas’s neck and he kissed him sweetly, murmuring, “It’ll be our family.”


End file.
